


Omens

by Sapphic_Hollywood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Carmilla AU, F/F, Fluff, In Depth Plot, Lesbian Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Hollywood/pseuds/Sapphic_Hollywood
Summary: Love will have its sacrifices...That's what they say isn't it, that all love comes with a price? After all, that's what love depends on: sacrifice. Some are just willing to give up more than others; even if it means ultimately destroying something, or even someone, in the process.Broody vampire Carmilla has always known exactly what she's willing to risk in order to keep those she loves safe, regardless of the consequences that come attached. But after a tragic accident leaves Laura's life in serious danger, the aftermath of Carmilla's choices comes back to haunt her, and she is once again faced with a difficult decision to make:Sacrifice everything for the one she loves, or lose her entirely.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here to make people cry.
> 
> The story takes place sometime after S2 E34 and may contain spoilers for the Web Series.

_The love of a lonely wolf,_

_full of secrets and strange midnights--_

_drawn out of darkness_

_from hills thick with black oaks_

_valleys riddled with riddles--_

_that love is sharper than a bed of thistles_

_each kiss pares away flesh._

_The love of a wolf_

_can eat you up all the better._

_Sandra Kasturi_

  
  


My name is Carmilla Karnstein, and I have been a vampire for over three hundred years. And no, I don’t mean in the traditional sense of the word like those dastardly teenage novels written about us today would lead you to believe. It’s true that my heart no longer beats in my chest, and my lungs no longer require air, but despite what I am, I don’t exactly consider myself _dead_. Though, I suppose, given the circumstances, it would also be inappropriate to claim I’m alive. Because I’m not. Not in the same way as humans are, at least. 

In truth, I _did_ die to become a vampire, but that was a long time ago, back when death was the most frightening idea a girl could entertain. Unlike my mortal self once did, I no longer fear death, and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that there have even been times in my life where I’ve begged for it, or come shockingly close to meeting my inevitable end. Yet somehow, here I remain: alive, but not exactly _living_ ; my body kept animate by magics that even an immortal as old as me, with all my years and experiences, have never quite been able to fathom.

The modern idea of vampires would have you believe I’m some centuries-old lusting fiend, with a laughable one-dimensional personality, and a toxic, bad boy, victim complex for young girls to swoon over. Unfortunately, for humans, the reality of such delusions has a much darker end. One that involves less of the star-crossed lovers and more of the gruesome, bloody, schoolgirl demise at the hands of a hungry - potentially sociopathic - vampire.

That’s not to say that everything in vampiric literature is wrong. Some humans were mildly accurate with their depictions of us. Bram Stoker, for example, did a fairly _decent_ job, but he did botch several things too. 

Unlike the infamous tales of Dracula, I can’t turn into a bat on command or hypnotize my victims, and I can’t make another of my kind by simply biting them or having them drink my blood. As for sunlight, while I do prefer the cover of darkness over the day, being out in it affects me very little; as long as I don’t remain exposed to it for too long. Sunburns are a bit of a bitch, I’ll admit, but nothing some aloe vera and a little accelerated healing can’t fix - which is something all vampires have. The supernatural healing, I mean, not aloe vera.

I do drink blood because I crave it, that much I have in common with the Count, but it’s not the only thing I can eat; though as far as I can tell it _is_ a requirement for me to live. Honestly, I haven’t exactly tried the whole starving-myself-for-science thing, not _intentionally_ , at least. I’m masochistic, but not _that_ masochistic.

As far as weaknesses go, silver is particularly annoying, but it won’t kill an immortal, just burn them. And not to shit on the classics, but staking isn’t the most effective way to kill a vampire either. A normal human would have to be very lucky to get close enough to use one, and if you’re that close to a vampire, to begin with, it’s probably because one of us is making a meal of your carotid.

For the most part, the myths children grow up with about the bloodsucking monsters who stalk the night are grossly misleading and overdrawn. Many of the rumors told about us today were tailored by vampires themselves centuries ago, to hide our weaknesses from those who would use them against us. 

Truthfully, even with my general assholery, I like to think of myself as a fairly civilized individual, not some blood-lusting fiend who should be prosecuted for the more animalistic urges that come with being what I am. Though, that isn’t to say I can’t still be dangerous when provoked, nor should I be underestimated. Only a fool would confuse my civility for docility, and fifty years ago I most likely would’ve ripped out their spine for making that mistake. But I was a different vampire back then and now it’s safe to assume that my days of carving red swaths through the towns I come upon are long since over. While I’d like to say that my lack of human killing sprees is because of me growing morally as a person, it’s mainly just because modern science makes covering your tracks _extremely_ difficult, and characteristically speaking I tend to be a very lazy person.

Not that any of this matters. I justify my actions to no one, and it’s not like there’s anyone actually listening right now. _You_ aren’t real, I’m just monologuing to pass the time. _Again_. Boredom is truly a fucking bitch sometimes.

Especially on nights like these.

I sit in my old, black Volkswagen Golf - which I’ve taken great care ensuring is well hidden from prying eyes - just outside the Hotel Feichtenbach; an abandoned sanatorium just about an hour outside of Vienna, Austria. Normally you wouldn’t catch me dead at places like the Hotel this time of night, or really in general. Unlike most of my kind, I have a peculiar taste in architecture and prefer not to nest in buildings that look like they got pulled out of a cliche horror movie set and dumped onto the mainland. Places like these have always given me the willies anyway, even before I was turned; but I’m here for a reason or I wouldn’t have come. A good one too.

To anyone passing by, it’s easy to assume the building has been abandoned, and they wouldn’t be entirely wrong thinking that either. The Hotel Feichtenbach, formerly known as Wienerwald Sanatorium, was shut down back in 2002 after remaining open for almost a century; and looking at it now, even to me, it appears empty. 

Empty, but not abandoned.

It’s late, but despite the low light and the storm outside, I notice footprints. The rain has nearly washed them away, but thanks to my vampiric sight, I catch the outline pressed into the dirt easily; meaning that someone else has been here. Quite recently as well. And if my intel is correct - and I have no reason to believe it wouldn’t be - then it isn’t humans that have taken up residence in the good old Feichtenbach.

A couple of weeks ago, I received an email from a contact I have at the local coroner’s office in Vienna, about some disturbing “animal attacks” in the area that they’d been having recently. The details I received described how several victims had been found in the woods with their throats gruesomely ripped open. The curiosity is how each one had been drained of almost all their blood. Publicly the incident was addressed as some kind of random wild animal attack, despite there being no tracks, no hairs, and no evidence whatsoever that said "animal" had even existed. The Chief Superintendent went as far as releasing an official statement, promising the citizens of Vienna that the police department would be working hard with Animal Control officials to hunt down whatever was responsible for the deaths.

Talk about total bullshit.

Of course, the good Doctor Anja Bauer and I know that, regardless of what the police say, the suspicious details surrounding the deaths weren't due to Bambi losing his mind and going apeshit on the locals. Unfortunately for the citizens of Vienna, that means they have a bit of a vampire problem.

Don’t get me wrong, human lives aren’t something I generally care about very much, and their deaths impact me about as much as crushing a spider under my thumb would. I don’t lie awake at night crying over all the lives lost to murderers or tragic car accidents, or whatever. Hell, I’ve even been the “dangerous animal” terrorizing an entire state before - on more than one occasion, I might add. What catches my attention about this particular attack are the ones _doing_ the killing, not the ones affected by it; and moreover what it means for _me_. Especially if those responsible have any past connection to my Mother.

What can I say? Hunting vampires is a good pass time and I needed a hobby to vent certain...frustrations. It doesn’t get me much popularity with my kind, but fuck it, if past experiences have taught me anything it's that I’m better at being a loner anyway. Plus, I get the added bonus of ripping out someone’s spleen every-now-and-then without the threat of cops showing up on my doorstep every other fucking week. And lucky me because given the number of bodies and disappearances lately, I’d say it’s more than one vampire doing the killing, which means I get to have myself a good old-fashioned bloodbath. 

Now, I don’t consider myself foolish - impulsive; occasionally, a wildcard with flexible morals; most definitely, but never a fool. Based on the situations I’ve been known to place myself in before, some people may think that me rushing into the Feichtenbach against Lord knows how many vampires is kind of idiotic. However, they forget that I have never pursued anything without a reason or a clear plan; even if my true intentions aren’t always apparent in the beginning. And before you go getting any ideas: my reasons for being a vampire who hunts other vampires and willingly throwing myself into the faces of untold danger time-and-time again doesn't have anything to do with the humans, _or_ deep-seated issues of me trying to live up to certain "heroic expectations" that an annoying, journalist-wannabe ex-girlfriend put on me.

Besides, risky or not, I have the _perfect_ plan: kill them all, don’t die.

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it for the first chapter! 
> 
> Originally this was going to be way longer but I decided to split it into two parts for my own sanity's sake. I promise in the coming chapters everything will make more sense in regards to the timeline.
> 
> This project of mine started way back in 2016 and was originally posted on Wattpad. I found the original post by chance and by God the writing is cringey. It actually wasn't until recently, when I stumbled upon the draft work clearing out old files, that I more-or-less figured out where I wanted to go with the story and decided to pick it up again. Some parts are still somewhat unclear for me, but I'll work out the kinks as I go. I'm going to try and do this story the justice my teen writing skills were clearly incapable of doing, but I've been out of practice for a while now so the chances of this ending up a total dumpster fire are strong!
> 
> This is more of a test chapter than an official one! I’m still figuring out how I want to write it. The real story will begin in the next chapter I post. Still figuring out if I’ll continue with the first person POV or if I’ll change to something else.
> 
> Until next time x3


End file.
